German Patent No. 197 41 366 describes a brake pedal device which has a brake pedal that is able to be adjusted using a driver brake force, which is able to be situated in a manner that is adjustable via a spring, on a vehicle wall component. A push rod is able to be linked to the brake pedal, via a swivel joint developed on the brake pedal, in such a way that the push rod is also adjustable with respect to the vehicle wall component by the driver brake force exerted on the brake pedal. The pedal force exerted on the brake pedal is to be detected by a force sensor which is developed as a strain gage, for example. For this purpose, the force sensor is situated on the brake pedal itself or on the push road.